The Sleeping Beauty of SS Gaje
by Tamara Khogina
Summary: Chapter 5 has updated! Aduh,maaf terlalu lama...dan chapter 5 ini adalah tamatnya,silakan baca...
1. Chapter 1

Hi,all!!

I'm Lodonia! And in the fact,I'm two person!

Cukup pake Inggris-nya,deh….

Aku Lodo(lil sis)yang buat fanfic ini….(anak yang kelewat semangat dan sempet ngakak saat bikin ff-nya)

Nia itu my big sis.(orang yang tenang dan stay calm….)

Perhatian! Di cerita ini ngga ada yaoi!!

Lodo :Heeeiiii,Nia. Gimana klo kita mulai buat ff? Cuma join ngga seru!

Nia :Terserah….Gue gak peduli…..

Lodo :Dan judulnya adalah..(teng teng teng sound effect)

The Sleeping Beauty of SS yang Gajeee!!

Nia :Gak salah…? Aneh banget judulnya….

Lodo :Namanya juga gaje…..Oh,iya. Di ff ini aku buat Shun itu cewek karena aku ngga suka yaoi…

Nia :Udah tahu….

Lodo(cuekin):Oke,sekarang…SHUUUUUUUUNNNNN,pake ni gauuunnnn!!!

Shun :Nggaaaaaaakkkk!!!!

Lodo :Ayolah,kita bikin Hyoga deg-degan pake ini!

Shun :Nggaaaaaaaakkkk!!!Nii-saaaannn!!

Ikki :Udah wei,lepasin tuh….

Lodo :Nggak! Kamu pasti juga mau lihat Shun pake gaun putri!Sutradara ngga nunggu! Sekarang! Ikki,Goldies,Silver,Bronzies,pake!!!

All :NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Setelah semuanya udah selesai…..

Lodo(versi sutradara):Narator! Cepetan! G-P-L! Gak Pake Lama!

Hades(dengan gak niat dan duduk versi raja di belakang panggung):Iya,iya.

Lodo :Adegan 1!Raja dan Ratu,siap!Ready…Action!!!

Hades(suara datar):Pada suatu hari,di suatu kerajaan,terdapat seorang raja dan ratu and blah blah blah..

Ikki(bermuka merah sambil jalan masuk dengan baju raja):………..

Lodo :CUUUUUTTTTTTTT!!! Ikki,apa-apaan kamu?? Padahal udah bagus itu! Malah diem lagi!

Ikki :Mananya! Suara Hades itu datar! Mananya yang bagus!

Lodo(dengan lagak sok):Heh! Itu artistik!Artistik!Dasar ngga tahu seni!

Ikki :Apaaaaaa??Kamu yang ngga ngerti!

Esmeralda: Ikki,sudahlah….Kita harus sabar…

Ikki :Ukh…Kali ini kulepaskan kamu!

Lodo :Ulang!Adegan 1!Action!

Hades : Pada suatu hari,di suatu kerajaan,terdapat seorang raja dan ratu and blah blah blah..

Ikki :Hey,Shaka….eh,sa…sa….sa……

Luna(OC yg lagi nonton):Sasa?Emang iklan sasa?

Ikki :Sa…..yang……(dengan suara yg keciiiiiiiiiiiiil sekali)

Shaka(masuk dengan mengenakan gaun ratu):APA?(dengan suara menggelegar bagaikan petir)

*CTAAAAAAAR*

Nia :Lho?Kok ada petir?(sambil celingak-celinguk)

Ikki :Eh….it-tu…….

Shaka :Apa???

Lodo :CUUUTTTTTTTTTT!!!Ikki,lagi2 kamu!Shaka juga! Ikki,kamu mendingan perbesar suaramu seperti sedang sok keren deh! Shaka!Kamu suaranya harus yang lembutan kayak cewek!

Shaka :OGAH!!!Kenapa aku harus jadi mak-mak?

Ikki :Aku juga blom mau jadi ayah!

Lodo :Udah,turutin gua aja!

Ikki&Shaka:Haaaaaaaaaaaaahhh……..

Lodo :Adegan diulang!

Hades : Pada suatu hari,di suatu kerajaan,terdapat seorang raja dan ratu and blah blah blah..

Ikki :………..sayang……

Shaka :Apa?

Ikki :Akhirnya kita punya anak juga,ya. Perempuan lagi…..

Shaka :Iya,iya.

Ikki :Gimana klo kita undang 12 peri datang?

Shaka :Ide bagus…..

(Bayi Shun dipinjam dari scene Pandora mau merebut Shun dari Ikki,jadi itu bayi Shun betulan)

12 peri datang, antara lain:Mu,Aldebaran,Saga,Kanon,Deathmask,Aiolia,Dohko,Milo,Aiolos,Shura,Camus, Albiore(dengan muka mesem)

Mu :Aku akan memberimu kecantikan yang tak terkalahkan….

Luna :Mu cantik….(dengan muka terpesona ^^)

Berlanjut sampai waktu Deathmask yang memberi hadiah,tahukah apa yang terjadi?

(Walaupun aku ngga bisa bayangkan dia pake baju peri…)

Deathmask:Myowahahahahahaaha!Bayi kecil,kamu akan kubunuh dan kupajang di tembok!!

Lodo :CUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT!!!Bego lu!Udah bagus malah lu hancurin! Kacaaauuuu!! Malah Shun mau lu pajang di tembok,lagi!Yang bener,aku akan memberimu suara yang merdu!

Angel(OC):Angelo…….

Deathmask:Ya,ya? Kenapa Angel?

Angel :Aku ngga menyangka ternyata kamu seperti itu……jahat bahkan terhadap anak kecil…. Bagaimana kalau kita punya anak nanti?

Deathmask:Eeee…..ini…..anu…….

Lodo :Bagus,Angel! Sekarang Deathmask,balik ke peranmu yang sebenarnya!

Deathmask:Oke,oke!Aku akan memberimu suara yang merdu!

Baby Shun:Ahaha(ketawa-nya bayi…emang mukanya imuuutttt )

Deathmask(dalam hati):*Hah!*Aku kepikiran sesuatu nih.*devil smirk*.

Hades :Belum selesai peri ke-12 yaitu Albiore memberi hadiah… Tiba-tiba…..*BUUUUMMM*.Datanglah penyihir jahat,tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah….

AFRODITE!!

penyihir ke-13!

Semua yang menonton,mau bronze,silver,maupun OC langsung *swt*

Kecuali……

Misty :Betapa kharismatik dan cantiknya Afrodite-sama!

Luna :Mananya?Luna saja langsung takut pertama kali lihat Afrodite!Masih mending Albafica!

Vega(OC):Iya sih…..Dia mirip bencong….

Afrodite(dengan gaya narsis):Berani-beraninya aku yang cantik ini tidak diundang ke sini?Haaaahh? Bagaimana kau bertanggung jawab,Raja?

Ikki :Mana mau aku undang bencong kayak kamu ke pesta ...Ups...

Lodo :Ngga apa-apa!Teruskan saja!

Ikki :Oke,aku minta maaf.

Afrodite:Kali ini kumaafkan (dalam hati:kubunuh kau Ikki!).Aku akan memberikan hadiah untuknya. Yaitu….dia akan menjadi cantik,tiada tandingannya kecuali aku,dan perfect,tapi….saat berumur 13 tahun,dia akan mati saat sedang jalan-jalan di kebun istana dan tertusuk duri mawar! (lha?duri mawar? O.O)Ohohohoho……Aku pergi……

Hades :Dan semuanya pun menjadi sangat ribut karena kutukan peri ke-13.

Ikki :Ehhh….Bagaimana ini?Penyihir ke-13 akan membunuh putri….

Albiore :Tenang dahulu,raja. Walau aku tidak bisa menghancurkan kutukan itu,tapi aku bisa sedikit meringankannya.

Ikki :Harus bisa terpatahkan!Dia itu adikku tercinta,tahu!

Lodo :CUUUUUUUUTTTT!! Ikki! Udah berapa kali kubilang kamu harus bisa akting dengan benar!

Ikki :Maaf…..Kebawa perasaan…..Eh,tunggu. Buat apa aku minta maaf? Aku kan nggak salah! Kamu yang nyuruh dan paksa aku buat akting dan main drama,kan?

Lodo :Kamu yang bodoh nerima liat Shun pake gaun ngga?Kalo mau,cepetan!

Ikki :Oke,terima kasih,peri ke-12,tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk meringankannya?

Albiore :Saat berumur 13 tahun,putri tidak akan meninggal,tetapi hanya akan hanya bisa terbangun kalau ada pangeran yang memberinya kecupan.

Shaka :Terima kasih,peri ke-12.

To Be Continued….

A/N:All OC dibuat oleh Nia.


	2. Chapter 2

Pertama-tama,sorry karena aku udah lama nggak lanjutin,karena sedang ulangan besar-besaran semester 1….(dan maaf karena lupa tulis disclaimer-nya…plus salah tulis nama Aphrodite jadi afrodite…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya.

Very sorry! "

Akan kulanjutkan sekarang….

Hades :Waktu berlalu dan putri pun tumbuh besar….Pada umur 13 tahun…..

Shun :Ka…eh,Ayah…sha…eh,Ibu…..

Ikki&Shaka:Ya,Shu….anakku tercinta?

Shun :Apakah ulang tahun saya hari ini akan diadakan begitu meriah?

Ikki :Tentu saja,sayang.

Shun :Terima kasih ayah,ibu. Kalau begitu sambil menunggu persiapannya selesai,saya akan berjalan- jalan di taman dahulu.

Shaka :Silakan saja…..

Hades :Dan putri pun berjalan menuju Twin Sala Garden eh…..bukan,taman istana….

Raina(OC):Twin Sala Garden? Bukannya nggak jadi syuting drama di sana? Shaka kan bilang nggak mau pinjamin….

Luna :Makanya kan dibilang nggak jadi,Raina-chan.

Raina :Oh,iya,ya.

Vega :Luna sayang,jangan ngomong nggak sopan sama yang lebih tua. Nanti papa kamu nggak sayang lagi,lho.

Luna :Papa kan udah jadi udah ambil fotonya lho….Papa Dohko pakai baju peri…

Dohko :Jangan dong sayang,BALIKIIIIIIIIIN!!(loncat dari belakang panggung dan ngejer Luna)

Luna :Nggak mauuu,ini jadi foto kenangan! 12 gold saint juga kefoto kok!(kameranya diteleport entah ke mana)

Shion :HAHAHAHAHA,beruntung aku nggak dapet peran…Klo nggak aku bisa jadi kayak gitu deh….*mati ketawa di bangku penonton*

Hades(di ruangan studio):Kok naskahnya blom diubah ya? Ya udahlah….(cuek sambil minum teh)

Shun :Waaaah,betapa indahnya kebun ini…..Banyak jenis bunganya…..Hem?Apa itu?(Melihat bunga mawar dan mendekatinya)

Hades :Aphrodite mendadak muncul di belakang putri dan memakai baju pendeta perempuan istana (lho?emang dia cewek?O_O tapi dia nyusup)

Aphrodite:Ini namanya bunga mawar,putri. Apa anda belum pernah melihatnya?(sok sambil berlagak jadi perempuan)

Shun :Belum pernah,bu,eh tante….

Aphrodite:Bu eh,tante????Kamu tidak sopan! Saya telah hidup jauh lebih lama dari kamu! Ngerti ndak?? (Weleh,sejak kapan dia belajar bahasa Sunda?O_O)

Shun :Maaf,tapi memang panggilannya kan seperti itu….

Aphrodite:Jangan sembarangan kamu,ya! Dasar anak kurang ajar! Hiiiiiiiiiihhh!!!(lagak cewek,lho!)

Shun :Maaf,maaf,apa tante bisa memberitahukanku soal bunga ini?

Aphrodite:Dengar ya,putri hijau,bunga mawar ini sangat indah karena punya kharismatik dan bla bla bla…

Hades :1 jam kemudian…..

Shun :Bisa dipersingkat saja? Ulang tahun saya sudah dimulai….

Aphrodite:Kalau begitu,langsung ke topiknya saja,putri….Mau coba pegang mawar ini?

Shun :Baiklah…..

Hades :Capek!!!!!!Rhadamanthys,bacakan!

Rhadamanthys:Hades-sama,saya sedang melayani Pandora-sama….

Pandora(masa sekarang):Maaf,Hades-sama. Saya sudah memesan Rhadamanthys dahulu. Pesanlah 2 jendral lain.

Hades :Minos,bacakan!

Minos :Baik,Hades-sama. Dan putri pun memegang mawar itu. Dalam sekejap,putri jatuh tertidur.

Aphrodite:Hahahahaha,akhirnya dendam utang Deathmask…eh,Ikki…..eh,raja terbalas!!!!! Wahahahahahahahaha! Aku pergi! *BLESSSS*

Minos :Dan penyihir pun menghilang. Pada saat itu juga…eh,tahun depan…eh,kok tulisannya jelek begini,sih? Mana bisa dibaca! Kok Hades-sama bisa baca? Siapa nih yang tulis?

Thanatos: GUA!!! Ada masalah? HAAAAAAAAAAHHH????

Minos :Ti….tidak……..(berkeringat dingin)

Hypnos :Nggak usah sok lagak,deh! Benerin itu tulisan yang kayak cacing kepanasan dan mau mati mengering!

Thanatos:Haaaaah,suruh aja anak lu!

Hypnos :Nantang,ya?

Thanatos:Iya,kenapa?

Hades :DIAAAAAAAAAMMMM!!!!!!!!!! KALIAN! PADAHAL KALIAN ADALAH BAWAHAN TERKUATKU! APA-APAAN INI?? SIKAP MACAM APA ITU? HAAAAAAAHHH???

Thanatos:Eeeeee,Had…Hades-sama….

Hypnos :Dia yang memulai-nya,Hades-sama.

Lodo :CUUUUUUUUUTTTTTT!!!!!! JANGAN BERANTEM,BEGOOOOO!!!!(mukul mereka semua pake harisen* karena berisik dan melenceng dari naskah)Kasihan Shun,kaaaan! Udah pura-pura tidur gituuuuu!!!!!!!!! Hades,baca!!!!! Klo ngga,gw ngga bakal kasih lu ketemu Persephone!

Hades (pura-pura nggak tau)Pada saat itu juga,para prajurit datang membawa putri menuju hadapan raja.

Seiya :Ik…Raja,gawat! Saya menemukan Shu…eh,putri tergeletak di taman istana!

Ikki :APUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA?????? ANGKAT DAN BAWA KE KAMARNYA DAN PANGGILKAN TABIIIIIIIIIBBBBBB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seiya :Baiiiiiiiiiiiiiik!(ngibrit karena takut)

Hades :Mereka segera membawa putri menuju kamarnya dan memanggil badut istana.

Ikki :KOK BADUT YANG DIPANGGIL?? APA-APAAN INI,SEI???!!!

Seiya :Lha,raja,katanya manggil badut,kan?

Ikki :BUEGOOOOOO!!!!! PANGGIL TABIB!!!! T-A-B-I-B!!!!! NGERTI NGGAK???? BUDEG!!

Seiya :Ngerti,raja!!!! Waaaaaaaa!!!(ngibrit karena takut)

Hades :Dan akhirnya,setelah salah beberapa kali lagi,seperti memanggil penari istana,penasihat,dll, akhirnya seiya berhasil memanggil tabib dan hukuman spesial dari raja,yaitu dikorek kupingnya sampai kosong isinya(ya,nggak-lah! Mana mungkin Ikki sejahat itu…..:P)

Shaka :Jangan-jangan ini kutukan peri ke-13?

Ikki :Oh,iya! Aku lupa!

Seiya : (bisik-bisik)Raja bego! Hal sepenting itu dilupain,malah aku dikasih hukuman lagi! Mana mungkin kedengaran klo teriak-teriak begitu….

Ikki :AKU DENGAR ITU,SEI!!!!! MAU HUKUMANMU DITAMBAH,HAH?

Seiya :Ampun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikki :Huh! Jadi,bagaimana,tabib?

Shiryu : (dalam hati:baru kali ini aku lihat raja semarah itu *swt*) ya,putri memang terkena kutukan. Dan yang bisa menyembuhkannya hanyalah apa yang dikatakan peri ke-12 saat putri masih bayi.

Shaka :Kalau tidak salah dia berkata bahwa putri-ku hanya bisa bangun kalau putri-ku diberikan kecupan seorang pangeran,kan?

Ikki :Itu dia!!!!Cepat panggil pangeran seluruh negeri….!!

Shaka :Buego!!!Harus cinta yang tulus,dong!!!!

Ikki :Klo gitu,aku aja!

Shaka :Kamu itu raja,blo'on!!!!1

Ikki :Jadi gimana?Kamu punya ide?

Shaka :Yaaaa,kita tunggu saja pangeran itu datang…..

Hades :Tiba-tiba banci….eh,peri ke-13 datang…..

*TRENG TRENG TRENG*(sound effect..????)

Aphrodite:Ooooohohohohoho……Wanita cantik dataaaaaang!!!!!

Apa yang akan terjadi saat peri ke-13 datang? Ikuti kisah selanjutnya!

Thanks! ^_^ Please review!

*Kipas yang terbuat dari kertas,biasanya dipakai untuk memukul orang


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for took so long…….

Disclaimer: SS punya guaaa!!!! *diinjak sama masami kurumada pake sepatu boot*

Afrodite: Ohohoho….Bagaimana kabar semuanya?

Ikki : Gua bunuh lu,peri banci!!! Membuat anak kesayangan gua jd kayak gitu!!! What a pain in the *ss!!!

Afrodite: Jangan marah-marah dong,cogan….

Ikki : Cogan?

Afrodite: Cowok ganteng (ngomong dengan nada genit)

Shaka : Mati aja lu! Gua aja ngga pernah ngomong kyk gitu!

Afrodite: Tak usah cemburu…..

Shaka : HOEEEEKKK*Muntah darah 7 ember*

Afrodite: Ohohoho….kalau begitu,selamat tidur semuanya……!!!!

*BLEEEESSS*

All : Zzzzzz…..

Afrodite: Mission accomplished…..eits,biar kutambah tumbuhan mawar yg mengelilingi istana ini dan tidak lupa makhluk cantikku….kerberos….

Sephiana(OC): he? Bentar,bukannya Kerberos punya Hades-sama?

Core(OC): Dikasih pinjam sama Hades kok…

Sephiana: Ooohh…

*TRIIIING*

Afrodite: Selesai….lalala…sekarang,aku santai-santai dulu ah….Harus merawat wajahku yg indah ini…..Aku pergi beli ponds dulu aaaah…..

Beberapa tahun kemudian…..

Hyoga : Isaac,apa bener di sini tempatnya?

Isaac : Benar,pangeran. Nah,karena aku sudah mengantar pangeran,aku pergi ya. Ciao.

Hyoga :Apaan tuh! Temenin gua donk!

Isaac :Nggak ah,lagian aku dah punya pacar…. Pangeran aja yg belum,makanya ke sini kan? Selain itu,aku kan Cuma mengantar sampai di sini!Jangan manja dong!

Hyoga :Ukh….

Hades :Flashback dari percakapan bodoh di atas….

Hyoga :Gua mati bosen……

Isaac :Ya jelaslah pangeran bosen,ngga punya tunangan ataupun istri sih….

Hyoga :Berisiiiiikkkk!!! Lagian selama ini ngga ada wanita cantik tahu nggak sih!

Isaac :Klo gitu ikut ini ajah….(kasih koran ke Hyoga)

Hyoga :Apaan nih?

Isaac :Baca donk!

Hyoga :Bacain!

Isaac :Haaaaah…..kenapa..aku jd temen pangeran lazy ini ya?

Hyoga :Ngomong apa lu barusan??

Isaac :Nggak….jadi….ada seorang putri yang tertidur di istana,dan yang bisa membangunkannya cuma seorang pangeran dengan kecupannya… pangeran mau pergi nggak? Ada rintangannya sih….

Hyoga :Putrinya cantik ngga?

Isaac :Ma-ne-ke-te-heee…..

Hyoga :Yosh! Ini baru namanya ROSA!!! Eh,salah,ini baru namanya tantangan!!!

Isaac :Mau pergi?

Hyoga :Yup!

Isaac :Oke,selamat berjuang…

Hyoga :Tungguuuu!!!! Kamu yang escort aku ke sana!

Isaac :Kenapa?Aku kan ngga ada hubungannya….

Hyoga :Aku kan nggak tahu jalan ke sana!

Isaac :Cuma ampe situ ya! Ke dalam istana,pangeran sendiri!

Hyoga :Iye….

Hades :Flashback selesai….

Hyoga :Tapi nanti gimana gua balik? Kamu tunggu di sini,ya…

Isaac :Oke deh,oke deh! *SIGH*

Hyoga :Aku pergi….tapi….mawar apaan nih??

Isaac :Bodo amat! Injek aja!

Hyoga :Iya juga ya! Eeeeeiiiittttt……

Suara Afrodite:Tunggu dulu!!!Apa yang akan kamu lakukan pada mawarku yang indah???

Isaac :HAH??Suara apa tuh?

Hyoga :Emang di sini ada banci,ya?Suaranya 'aduhai' banget…yak an,Isaac?

Isaac :Iya juga,ya,wahahahaha….!!!!

Suara Afrodite:Kurang ajaaarrrr!!!! Aku akan menantang kalian!!!!!!!

Hyoga :HAH??

Suara Afrodite:Kalau kalian menang,aku akan pergi dan mengakui aku banci,tapi kalau kalian kalah,kalian akan kujadikan kelinci percobaanku!!!

Isaac :AKU kan nggak ikutan!!!

Bersambung…..

Tantangan apa yang akan diberikan sang penyihir?? Penasaran?Baca yg selanjutnya!

NOTE:Poor Isaac…… T.T Hahahahaha!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ringkasan cerita sebelumnya: _Afrodite menawarkan taruhan,kalau dia kalah,dia akan mengakui kalau dia banci,tetapi kalau menang,akan menjadikan Hyoga dan Isaac kelinci percobaannya. Apakah Hyoga dan Isaac akan menang? _

Chapter 4

Afrodite: Jadi…kalian akan menerima tantanganku?

Hyoga : Gak minat,ah….

Afrodite: HAH????

Hyoga : Kubilang ngga minat,budeg,ya?

Afrodite: Hohho…..Jadi kamu takut,ya,pangeran cilik?

Isaac : Tensi darah naik….

Hyoga : APA,LU BILANG???

Afrodite: Pangeran cilik….Ufufufufu…..

Hyoga :KURANG AJUAAARRR!!! BERANI MENGHINA PANGERAN YANG SUPER DUPER GUANTENGNYA INI…!!! NGGA AKAN KUBIARKAANN…!!!! (Lha,pede amat sih???)

Afrodite: Ada 2 alasan mengapa kamu kusebut pangeran cilik….

Hyoga : Apa kekurangan gua,hah??? Udah tinggi,cakep,tajir,terpelajar,bangsawan,masih muda,apa yang kurang,hah???

Afrodite: Hmph! Baiklah,dengarkan baik-baik! Pertama,kamu lebih muda dari-KU!!!

Hyoga : Apa hubungannya,bencong???

Afrodite: Hubungannya adalah…..eh,berani sekali kamu panggil aku bencong!!!????

Hyoga : Ya iyalah,emang bencong….

Afrodite: WAH!!! Berani sekali kamu!!! Akan kusihir kamu menjadi seekor katak seperti di dongeng!!! Dasar pangeran katak!!!

Hyoga : APUUUAAA!!!???? Memang lo bisa???

Sephiana: Waahhhh…….Bukannya ini dongeng putri tidur? (baca pamflet yang disebarkan Saori geblek)

Core : Yaaa…..yang jelas masih ada hubungannya kan?

Alone : Iya,ya…..tapi aku heran….ini kan dongeng,kok bilangnya di dalam dongeng?(sambil melukis)

Core : Entah….eh!! ALONE!!! Sudah capek-capek kesini,jangan melukis dong! Aku sudah bela-belain beli tiketnya….mahal,lho!

Alone : Eh……tapi melukis itu kan hobiku…..

Hades : Tolong tenang,para penonton….

Lodo(Author): BUEGOOOO!!!! HADEESSS!!! (mukul pake harisen)

Hades : ADOUWWW!!! Maumu apa sih?

Hypnos : Hades-sama tidak bersalah! Mengapa dipukul,author? Beliau membantu anda dan bla bla blah…. (mendukung Hades dan memuji Hades)

Lodo : Ngga usah sok membela Hades dan camu deh!

Camus : Apaan?

Lodo : Bukan kamu,Camus! Maksudku camu itu cari muka tahu! Mentang-mentang istrimu dan anakmu disini dan nonton semua….

Hypnos : Enak saja! (dalam hati sih,nancep….)

Hades : Salah gua apa,sih? Mau gua bunuh dan gua masukin ke tartarus haah??

Lodo : Penonton itu raja,tahuuu!!! Jangan sembarangan ama mereka! Kalau pendapatan gua berkurang gimana?? (laah,dasar mata duitan…)

Saori : Bener tuh! Duit gua yang ludes nanti!

Lodo&Hades: NGGA NANYA!!!! MATI AJA LU!!!

Saori : Kan gua yang kluarin duit buat semuanya….!!!

Lodo : Cerewet!!!! Mo duit lu ludes,mo duit lu ilang,mo duit lu masuk tartarus,yang penting gua untung!!! (lah,emang duit bisa masuk tartarus??)

(semua jadi sweatdrop dan ngeliatin mereka berantem,bahkan yang main drama ikutan melongo ngeliat mereka berantem)

Lodo : HAAAH,capek!! Ngapain aku ngeluarin waktu buat ngurusin orang bego,ya?

Saori : Apa kamu bilang?

Lodo : (tepuk tangan yang suaranya plok plok itu lho…) Satpam,bawa cewek ini keluar!

Aldebaran: Aye aye miss!

Saori : What the?? Apa-apaan ini?? Akan kutuntut!!!

Lodo : Coba aja,bweeeee…

Nia : Stress nih smuanya…. Lodeo*~~~~ (nyanyi ala opera sabun alias ikutan stress)

Hades : Ehem ehem….(taro tangan di depan mulut,yang sering muncul di komik-komik itu lho..)

Nia : Kenapa kau,ikutan stress,Hades?

Hades : Bukan!! Kembali ke cerita….

Lodo : Maaf,sesaat pertunjukan ini terganggu…..ini semua karena orang tak jelas di depan sana…. Tapi tenang saja karena orang itu berhasil dikeluarkan…

Penonton: YEEEEEEE!!!!!!

Para pemain juga baru sadar dan segera kembali ke skenario…(sebenarnya sih bukan skenario,tapi mereka tepatnya melenceng dari scenario karena terbawa emosi….)

Afrodite: Ya tentu saja aku bisa menyihirmu menjadi pangeran katak!

Hyoga : Coba aja kalo lu bisa!

Isaac : Stop dong,stop!

Afrodite&Hyoga: DIAM!!!! URUSAIIII!!!

Isaac : (Cuma bisa ber-swt ria)

Hyoga : Ayo sini! Siapa takut!

Afrodite: Bersiaplah! Simsalabim,abrakadabra! Dengan sihir dari penyihir cantik nan menggoda ini,dan juga seksi,dan bla bla blah…..(cerewet…..ge-er banget sih?)

Hyoga : (ngorok) kheeekh….mami…..ada penyihir….usir dong……

Afrodite: HEH!! Malah ngorok lagi kamu! Apa,mami,mami! Dasar anak mami!!!

Hyoga : (bangun) APAAAA??? Berani sekali kamuuu!!! Ngatain mamiku,yaaa???

Afrodite: Ohhhhohohohoho……

Isaac : Pangeran…dia cuma mempermainkanmu….

Afrodite: Berubahlah kau jadi katak!!!!

Hyoga : Tidak secepat ituuuu!!! (sembunyi di balik 'sesuatu' yang ia kira 'benda'……tapi….)

Isaac : WAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Hyoga : Isaac????

Isaac : Kwook kwooook

Afrodite: Ohhhhohohohohhohhhoho….kena 1 cogan…..

Hyoga : Cogan?

Afrodite: Cowok gadungan…..ohhhohohohoho….

Hyoga : Kurang ajuaarrr!!! Kuterima tantanganmuuu!!! Tapi kalau aku menang,selain kamu ngaku banci,kamu harus nyanyi di jalan kayak bencong,dan kembalikan Isaac seperti semula!

Afrodite: Baiklah,kutunggu! Kamu harus bisa melewati tempat ini dan mencium sang putri! Tapi hati-hati saja….Ohhhohohoho….

Hyoga : Brengsek! Isaac,maaf….

Isaac : Kwoook kwooook (arti: kurang ajuar lu! 2x gua kena dari penyihir!Bahayain gua aja!)

Hyoga : Jangan khawatir,pengorbananmu tak'kan kusia-siakan….

Isaac : Kwoook kwoook (siapa yang berkorban demi lo??? Bego!!!)

Hyoga : Aku tak'kan membuang waktu!! Aku akan pergi dan melepaskan kutukanmu!

Isaac : Kwoook kwoook!!!! *panik* (tungguuu!!! Jangan bilang gua sendiri disiniii!! Yang ada gua dimakan uleerrr!! Woiiii!!!)

Hyoga : Jangan cemas,aku segera kembali….dan jangan khawatir,pasti ada putri cantik yang akan menciummu….

Isaac : KWOOOKKK KWOOOKK (Kurang ajuar luuuu!!!!!! Pangeran macem apa lu??? Dodol!!!!! Segera kembali,yang ada 100 tahun lagi!!! Lu kan ngga mandiri!!! WOOIIII!!!)

Hyoga : (udah pergi)

(suara BGM: syuuuhhhhhh)

Isaac : Kwoook….(How about me?)

TO BE CONTINUED….

Note: Lodeo itu diplesetkan dari Lodo….

Maaf kalau ficnya berkelanjutan terus dan maaf kalau lama terus baru dibikin,saya punya banyak kegiatan untuk perayaan besar sekolah,yaitu ultah perak….maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah...

Gomenasai……


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hyoga :Aduh….kastilnya ngga kelihatan nih…*krasak krusuk* lagian mawar apa sih,ini? Bikin kesel aja….

Hades :Pangeran Hyoga pun mulai menjalani tantangan Afrodite sang penyihir….

Afrodite:Kau tak akan bisa lolos semudah itu,pangeran cilik…..Hohoho…..

Hyoga :Kurang ajaaarrr! Bikin kesel aja….! Kalo gitu…RASAKAN INI! DIAMOND DUST!

*CLING* (semua mawar beku)

Afrodite:Aaaaaaaahh…..mawar-mawar cantikkuuu…..

Hyoga :Rasaiiinnn,bwee…

Hades :Rintangan pertama telah dilewati,tapi,apakah yang menanti selanjutnya?

Core :Rintangannya cepet banget dilewati…..

Sephiana:Terlalu cepat….

Hades :Kemudian sampailah pangeran ke dekat istana,tapi…..

Kerberos:GRRRRR!

Hyoga :Wuah,penyihir itu ngga kira-kiraaa! (ambil langkah seribu masuk ke dalam istana)

Kerberos:GRRRRRR! (ngejar Hyoga)

Hyoga :Hieeee! Jangan dekat-dekaaattt! Oh iya! (mengeluarkan bungkusan dari peri ke-12 sambil lari-lari) Baru ingetttt! Kan ada ini! (tangan ngeloyor ke dalam bungkusan sambil lari-lari dan mengeluarkan sesuatu)

*TADAAAAAAAAA*

Hyoga :Rasakan ini,anjiiing! (ngelempar sesuatu yang ternyata adalah….permen karet tulang!)

Kerberos: (ekor bergoyang dan ngejer tulang yang dilempar kea rah lain)HEH HEH HEH!

Core :Ngga nyangka,dia suka permen karet tulang….Apa lain kali aku main sama dia pake itu aja,ya?

Sephiana: Iya juga ya…..

Luna :Oh iya…memang ada adegan Albiore ngasih bungkusan itu?Kayak cerita Timun Mas aja….

Vega :Ngga tahu tuh,jangan-jangan nanti ada alat yang lebih aneh lagi…..

Hyoga :Aku selamat…nyawaku…*HOSH HOSH* Oh iya,itu ya,kastilnya? Masuk aaah,ternyata gampang juga ya….

Afrodite: Tidak semudah itu…KAmu akan mengalami rintangan tersusah setelah ini…..Hohoho….

Hyoga : (masa bodo') Nah,atap….atap….. eits,itu,ya? Nah,putrinya mana,ya….

Hades :Pangeran Hyoga pun membuka pintu dan melihat sang putrid yang tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Hyoga :Wuow,cantik juga ya,putrinya…imutnya…..Hem?Wah,ibunya malah tidur di sini….Tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan ibunya cantikan putrinya nih….Aduh…..Nggak tahan…..

Shaka : (pura-pura tidur dan dalam hati berpikir 'kubunuh kau habis drama ini selesai!')

Hyoga : Apa putri ini kujadikan istriku yang ke-123 ya…..

Suara GJ: Tidak semudah ituuuuu!

Hyoga :WHAT THE!

*JRENG JRENG JRENG* (sound effect)

*TADAAAAAAAAAA*

Ikki :Phoenix Ikki datang! (dengan gaya pahlawan) Aku takkan membiarkan adikku diambil olehmu,dasar laki-laki yang tak punya harga diri dan cinta sejati!

Hyoga :Siapa kamu?Datang-datang seenaknya bilang kayak gitu….

Ikki :Aku ini kaka…eh,ayahnya tahu!

Hyoga :Oh,ayah…..eh,bukannya ayah harusnya tidur?

Ikki :Jangan panggil aku ayah! Aku nggak merestui kamu,tahu!

Hyoga :Terserah deh…..pokoknya aku harus cium putri manis ini dulu…..

Ikki :Tak akan kubiarkan!

Afrodite: Inilah rintangan tersulit kalian,cogan….hohoho….

Shun&Shaka: 'Sampai kapan harus pura-pura tidur,nih?'

Hades :Dimulailah pertengkaran mereka dan…saat Ikki mendorong Hyoga…..

Hyoga :WAAAAAAAA! *CUP*

Ikki : (silakan bayangkan bagaimana wajah shock Ikki…..)

Hyoga :Aduuuh,putri cantik…..Ayah,kamu yang dorong aku,jadi jangan salahkan aku,ya…..

Shun :Aaah…..pangeran…Dan….ayah?

Ikki : (meringkuk di pojokkan)

Hyoga :Putri,maukah kau menjadi istriku yang ke-123?

Shun : (dengan tegas) Tidak mau!

Hyoga : Loh,kenapa?

Shun : Karena kamu playboy!

Hyoga :Kok begitu?

Shun :Karena memang begitu…

Hyoga :Ah,udahlah! Oi,penyihirr! Aku menang! Ayo,nyanyi di jalan kayak bencong dan kembaliin Isaac kayak semula!

Afrodite: Nggak sudi! Bweeee…..

Hyoga :Wah,kurang ajar! Sini kamu! (kejar-kejaran)

Shun :? Ada apa sih?

Hyoga :Gini…..bla bla bla….(dipersingkat,nga mau nulis capek2 M)

Shun :Oooooh….Kalau itu sih…Gampang!

Hyoga :Bener? Gimana caranya?

Shun :Aku dulu pernah belajar sihir dari guruku…..Nih! Nebula Chain!

Afrodite: Aaaaahhh!

Shun :Gampang,kan?

Hyoga :Kamu kuat ya,putri….'lebih baik jangan bikin dia marah..tapi aku suka…..cewek yang imut,cantik,ceria,kuat…'

Shun :Ada apa?

Hyoga :Nggak…..Aku nggak akan menyerah! Tunggu saja! Aku akan mendapatkan kamu!

Shun :Eeeh? *blush .*

Isaac :Culik aja,pangeran…

Hyoga :Isaac,kamu udah balik,ya? Untunglah…..(hamper meluk Isaac,tapi?)

*DUAAAKKKK*

Isaac :Hampir gua dimakan uler,begoo!

Hyoga :Sorry deh…..(pipinya bonyok tuh,kasian…..)

Isaac :HUH! Udahlah!

Hyoga :Kalo gitu ayah,permisi…HUP! (gendong Shun model culik)

Shun :Kyaaa? Apa-apaan ini?

Ikki :SHUUUNNNN!

Hades :Sementara Afrodite,sang penyihir ke-13…

Afrodite: Siaaalll! (nyanyi sambil nari kayak bencong,tapi bukan di jalan,melainkan di tengah hutan!)

Hades :Demikianlah,Hyoga menikahkan Shun dengan cara paksa (waduh?sama kayak Hades,ya…) dan happy ending bagi Hyoga…

Penonton: *PLOK PLOK PLOK*

*JRENG JRENG*

TAMAT

Core :Lucu,ya…..

Sephiana:Tapi kasihan juga Shun kayak begitu….kalau seandainya beneran sih…

Luna :Sayang goldies cuma peran pembantu…..

Vega :Aduuuh,aku ngakak sampai keluar air mata…

Lodo :Terima kasih,terima kasih telah membaca fic ini,mohon maaf bila ada kata-kata yang salah atau kurang berkenan di hati….dan mohon maaf bila terlalu lama mengakhiri fic ini…..

Nia : Sampai jumpa lagi di atas komputermu! Berharaplah akan membuat fic lucu lagi

Lodo&Nia: Daaaah!

(kok kayak lagi buat komik,ya? Tapi aku akan membuat omakenya,jika ada pertanyaan silakan tanyakan lewat review dan akan kubahas dalam omake…..skalian ada yang pingin kubikin dari dulu….)


End file.
